Words Left Unspoken
by lovestorywriter1
Summary: He loved her, and although he wanted to say it, he could not. This was okay though, because she already knew even in his silence everything he wanted to say aloud. It was heartbreaking however, for they could never truly be. She is not his Lady, she is his whore.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: SEXUAL THEMES (Nothing crazy or super descriptive but more than I usually do for obvious reasons)

The streets of Asgard are flooded with people going about their days. Among them, and Princes Thor and Loki. As the two brothers pass they are greeted by a number of people, however they pay no real mind to them as they are on their way to a place not fit for anyone of such high stature.  
"Ah we are here!" Thor said with smirk, looking to his brother. Loki rolled his eyes. Yes they had reached their destination. A brothel. Both Thor and Loki were regulars at the place, however Loki was not one to be so easily amused. In actuality Brothels had not in good taste to him for a number of years for a large reason, however, it mattered not seeing as he was a man with needs. Thor led the way into the large building that from the outside looks shabby but the inside had a feeling of high class. The general color of choice was red, filled with suede and velvet chairs and couches. Candles and chandlers hung around to light the main room. It didn't take long for Thor to find himself eloped with 2 females, on with red hair and the other with black, both with very little attire like most women here. Loki however took his time choosing who he would spend his time with. A number of women eyed him as an invitation but he looked past them, it was a pair of blue eyes caught his attention. They were not looking at him though but another man. Well, that simply wont do. Loki whispered into the ear of the Madam and made his way up stairs to a private room.  
"Layla." Layla looked over to the Madam.  
"Yes." The Madam held her shoulders and walked her away from the man she had been speaking to.  
"Prince Loki has requested you. I have sent him to one of our privet rooms upstairs, go on."  
Layla nodded and made her way up stairs."  
Loki sat in a velvet blue chair awaiting the blue eyed beauty. It was only moments later she was standing before him. The woman had tan skin and blondish brown hair, she wore a a light blue dress that complemented her figure.  
"Hello my prince." She greeted. Her voice soft and respectful.  
"Hello, and what is your name?"  
"Layla, my prince." Layla walked slowly toward the dark haired prince till she was standing directly in front of him.  
"Is there anything specific you would ask of me." Loki shook his head no.  
"No, I only ask that you do what you are paid to do, fuck me as if it our last days, keep good company and I suppose laughing at my jokes even if they are unfunny. However I find myself to be rather clever."  
"I am sure you are my prince." Layla said smiling while climbing onto Loki's lap. Her touch was soft and warm as she caressed his face and neck before pulling him into a slow kiss.  
Although Loki enjoyed the kiss and soft touches, he had no time for them, today he was looking for fast, and somewhat rough. Thus he grabbed her wrist with one hand and lifted her up with the other has he stood and moved quickly to the bed. Layla squealed lightly in surprise at his quick movements but quickly adjusted. It did not take long before they were both naked and submerged in each others bodies.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Layla said laying in the bed, still nude. Loki is putting his shirt on.  
"Yes, a pleasure indeed." Hours had passed and it was ow time for Loki to return to the palace. Thor, he assumed was already gone, for he got bored after a while with women and soon felt the need to fight something. Loki glanced at Layla and once more took time to admire her appearance. She was indeed a lovely woman, who was even lovelier in bed.  
"Perhaps I shall visit you again." Layla looked up from her nails that she had been picking at to Loki.  
"Oh really? Well I am always around my prince, for whatever it is you need." Loki nodded.  
"I would expect no less."  
"Tell me prince Loki, why come to such a place in search of company. Surly there are plenty of available women in the palace, it seems more convenient." Loki smirked.  
"Privacy, women in the palace have a tendency to talk, much to my brother and I's dismay, thus it is better for us to travel here."  
Layla nodded. "I see, well I do hope to see you again my prince."  
Loki only nodded before making his way out.

The next time Layla saw the dark haired prince was 3 days later. She rubbed his shoulders as he explained his day was rather rough. Training with Thor had done him in, as well as attending a number of Lessons about running a kingdom.  
"You are often walking with your hands full my prince." Layla said. Loki laid his head back to look up at her as she rubbed his shoulders.  
"How do you come to that?" He asks. "You barely know me."  
Layla smirks. "On the contrary I know you quiet well. Its part of my job to know people quickly to better serve them."  
Loki raised an eyebrow and grabbed one of her hands pulling Layla around the chair and into his lap.  
"And how do you do such things with a man you have only been around one other time."  
"By seeing their lust and their love." Loki scoffed.  
"My dear, you are a whore, and I mean that in the politest of ways. However love is not included in your line of work."  
Layla caresses Loki's face and smiles.  
"But it does, not in a way of happy endings and marriage but of understanding to ones needs and is blind, they say; sex is impervious to reason and mocks the power of all philosophers. But, in fact, a person's sexual choice is the result and sum of their fundamental convictions. Tell me what a person finds sexually attractive and I will tell you their entire philosophy of life. Show me the person they sleep with and I will tell you their valuation of themselves. No matter what corruption they're taught about the virtue of selflessness, sex is the most profoundly selfish of all acts, an act which they cannot perform for any motive but their own enjoyment - just try to think of performing it in a spirit of selfless charity! - an act which is not possible in self-abasement, only in self-exultation, only on the confidence of being desired and being worthy of desire. It is an act that forces them to stand naked in spirit, as well as in body, and accept their real ego as their standard of value. They will always be attracted to the person who reflects their deepest vision of themselves, the person whose surrender permits them to experience - or to fake - a sense of self-esteem .. Love is our response to our highest values - and can be nothing else."  
Loki examined his blue eyed beauty. How interesting her brain seemed to work.  
"And you know all this from sleeping with me once?"  
Layla nodded. "I believe I do. You are a man of many secrets and complexities but that is your philosophy, knowledge is power."  
Loki nodded ever so slowly.  
"You are quiet intelligent for a woman of your stature." Layla laughed.  
"Like I said, Knowledge is power. When I am not doing this, I have free time on my hands and what better way then to use that time learning something new."  
"That's the key is it not?" Loki spoke. "To making good decisions, by knowing what your talking about. My brother Thor lacks that trait." Layla shook her head.  
"The key to good decision making is not knowledge. It is understanding. We are swimming in the former. We are desperately lacking in the latter. People fear not what they don't know, but what they do not understand. Believe it or not there is a difference."  
Loki gently rubs circles on Layla's arm with his thumb as she talks. Her brain intrigues him. Not many whores give their opinions, in fear they will offend their costumer, and thus be punished, and the ones who do, usually don't have any idea what they are talking about. It was refreshing to see something different in her.  
"I found power in accepting the truth of who I am. It may not be a truth that others can accept, but I cannot live any other way. How would it be to live a lie every minute of your life." Layla spoke.  
"I may be a whore, with no title, and no future besides giving into men's desires, but at least I know that at the end of the day I know I am just as intelligent, just as worthy of things as anyone else is. You would be surprised how many noblemen and women can not actually say the same."  
Loki did not need to hear anymore, he simply kissed her, and moved their evening forward.

Small taste of my new story and I hope you will come to enjoy it as much as you have my others. Please remember to comment and heart to show me you like it thus pushing me to update!


	2. Chapter 2

Loki stood at the large bay window of his room in thought. Layla lay on her stomach quietly watching him on his bed. He had sent for her to come to him this time around, and so she did. Now, soon after a good run of ravishment, they were here. As of late Layla was the only woman Loki requested, after having her so many times he assumed he would get bored of her but had not. Thus he kept Layla around. Not only was her body one to worship but her mind held high intellect in which Loki admired.  
"What clouds your mind my prince?" Layla asked softly.  
Loki didn't look at her, but continued to stare out into the open garden below him.  
"I think I may hate my brother." He said flatly.  
Layla raised an eyebrow.  
"He is your brother, I doubt you hate him." Loki scoffed.  
"You don't know him like I do." Layla shrugged.  
"Maybe not, but I still don't think you hate him. Dislike sure, but never hate."  
Loki walked back to the bed and laid on his back. He supposed she was right. Loki did not hate Thor but he did dislike him. What he hated was how Thor was treated in comparison to himself. The golden child. It made Loki sick. Thor was rash and foolish, he put his own feeling and ideas before others and he would not make a good king.  
"It is amazing how you believe you know all my thoughts and feelings." Loki said staring at the ceiling.  
Layla got up and grabbed her loose dress, putting it on her body.  
"I don't believe that, but I know you do not hate your brother."  
"Maybe not, but he is a fool. Odin will be choosing a king soon and I already know he will choose Thor."  
Layla sat besides Loki's head. "Perhaps. but I would figure that is because he is older yes? That's usually how it works."  
Loki looked at Layla with a small glare.  
"Yes, however you would think if having to choose between two people who should lead your people, you would pick the wisest not the eldest."  
"Wisdom comes with age." Loki rolled his eyes and sat up.  
"Who's side are you on exactly?" Layla laughed.  
"I'm only teasing. If you really feel Thor wont make a good king, tell someone."  
"I'm telling you." Loki responded coyly.  
"Someone who matters." Layla argued. "Tell your father, or even your mother, I know how close you two are."  
Loki leaned over, resting his arms on his legs. "It would do no good."  
"You wont know unless you try, unless you have a better idea?" Layla said crossing her arms.  
Loki did have a better idea though, one that in his mind would get him much better results. Thor becoming king was not something that could be changed, but it could be delayed.  
"I have to go Loki, I shall see you again soon yes?" Layla asked heading for the door. Loki nodded.  
"And Layla," He started. Layla paused in the door way.  
"For what its worth. You do matter." Layla smiled.  
"For what its worth, I think you would make a great king Loki."

With that she left, off to attend other appointments. Loki smiled a little. Whether or not Layla realized it, she had become one of Loki's closest companions. His only companion really. It bothered Loki a bit, that he had grown to care for the girl A common whore. But she wasn't a common whore was she. No, a whore yes, but common did not describe her in the least. Loki took the time to think a while. He was a possessive man. He like things a certain way, and he did not like to share. He shared with Thor, and yet somehow always ended up getting the short end of things, but he was family. Anyone else was could forget it. To his surprise, Loki found himself felling this way about Layla. He didn't want to share her anymore. At first, it was fine, she went along with her life, and he did so with his, but now, things were different. She was his friend and preposterous as it seemed. She was his lover, she was his. The again she wasn't really was she? Layla is not a lady, and she never will be. She would never marry a lord, let alone marry at all. She would never have children, and if she did they would be bastards who hold no title and much like Layla, they would grow up in a world, where they did not matter, just as Layla did not matter. Did not matter to anyone, but Loki. It was because of this Loki began to wish she would just stop. Stop working at a brothel, do something else, anything else. She couldn't though. Loki got to know Layla of there month together. She had tried to get out of whoring years ago. However people have a hard time trusting someone who at one point spent their time with such a lowly occupation. Those who did trust where men who wanted something for hiring her. Loki wondered if he could talk to his mother about it. He may not want to speak to her about Thor, being king, but getting a girl out of a bad situation, that's not something his mother would just ignore, she's to kind hearted for that.

"Tell me again why you are so insistent on me making this girl a handmaiden?" Frigga asked her youngest son.  
"Because mother," Loki spoke. "she is an intelligent woman who shouldn't have to subject herself to such tasks."  
Frigga raised her blonde eyebrow at Loki. "Maybe so, but why do you insist?Humm? Loki my dear I know you, you don't go around looking for charity cases." Loki bit the inside of his cheek. The answer was not a simple one, and to simplify it would give his mother the wrong idea.  
"She is my friend." Loki said, hoping his mother would not ask more of him.  
"Your friends with a whore? Loki those women's job is to make men believe whatever they want to believe. Did you ever think that maybe she was playing with your mind?" Loki glared at his mother softly.  
"She wont be a whore anymore if you would agree to let her be a handmaiden, and no, she is not tricking me. Mother you know me well, I would never allow someone to manipulate me in such a way, let alone at all. I simply think she is a nice girl who shouldn't have to do as she does to live. Nothing more, nothing less."  
Frigga gave her son one last look over before sighing. "I suppose I can grant this request, but Loki, should anything bad come from this I am holding you responsible."  
Loki nodded. "Of course mother."  
He couldn't wait to tell Layla the news.

He called her to him the next day. She walked into his room looking radiant and smelling of flowers.  
"Hello my dear." Loki greeted.  
"Hello my prince, how may I service you this day." Layla said walking towards him, placing her hands on his chest.  
"Later, first I have some important news to share with you."  
Layla tilted her head in question. "What might that be?"  
"You are longer to work at the brothel but here in the castle as a handmaiden." Loki said proudly.  
Layla raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
"I spoke to my mother," He started. "and I asked her to make you a handmaiden so you no longer have to work at the brothel."  
Layla did not know hos to feel about this.  
"Loki...why? Why did you do that?" Loki frowned.  
"This was not the reaction I was hoping for." Layla laughed a little.  
"Well I am sorry, but I'm just curious why you would make a decision about my life without consulting me."  
Loki shook his head. "Its for the better, you told me you would stop working there if you had another option."  
Layla nodded. "Yes, an option. Loki, I am happy and great full for your actions, but at the same time, I wish you would have asked so that I may have had the choice. Instead you choose for me."  
"But would it not have been the choice you would have made?" Loki asked causing Layla to sigh.  
"You are missing the point Loki." Layla said, Loki brought his hands up in defense.  
"Alright, I apologize. I will ask you next time I think about making a choice to better your future."  
Layla rolled her eyes. "Thank you."  
"Now take off your clothes." Loki said causing Layla to laugh out loud.  
"Oh, oh no sir. I'm no longer in the business. You are going to have to just find someone else for that."  
Loki raised any eyebrow. "Oh really?"  
Layla smiled and began to back away. "Yes really."  
Loki smirked. "I think not." He said and began to chase her around the room until he was able to grab her from around the waist and throw her onto the bed. Layla smiled as Loki got on top of her, kissing her passionatly.  
"You may be free from the grasps of others, but you will never be free from me. You are mine." Loki said, his tone though playful had a hint of seriousness to it. Layla shook her head.  
"I am no ones, not even yours. I am my own. Loki...?"  
"Hum?" Loki asked with his face in her neck.  
"Don't get to attached alright?" Loki stopped and brought his face to look at her with a frown.  
"Layla, you are my lover and more importantly my friend, you are as much attached to me as I am to you."  
Layla nodded. "Yes Loki, but I mean...Just do not make things complicated alright? It will only end badly."  
Loki sighed. "Layla, I am not in love with you if that's what your getting at."  
Layla touched his face. "I know your not Loki, I just hope it stays that way, on my part as well."  
Loki said nothing more, he simply kissed her again.


End file.
